


Call the shots

by HungarySnowman



Category: PAYDAY (Video Games)
Genre: AO3 doesn't count Thai words, Animal Death, Gen, apparently.
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 17:37:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3217724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungarySnowman/pseuds/HungarySnowman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ฉันบอกแล้วว่าฉันยิงมันได้"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call the shots

**Author's Note:**

> แลดู AO3 จะไม่นับ words ไทย?? แลดูน้อยมาก แต่จริงๆมันก็ไม่ได้น้อยอะไรนะ  
> อยากทำความรู้จักกับแฟนเพย์เดย์ไทยเสมอค่ะ! (โดยเฉพาะผู้หญิง ฮ่า) ถ้าอ่านแล้วชอบใจยังไงก็ทักกันมาบ้างนะคะ

"ฉันบอกแล้วว่าฉันยิงมันได้"

 

ฮ็อกซ์ตันพิงสไนเปอร์กับไหล่ตัวเอง ใช้มือข้างหนึ่งประคองมันไว้ใกล้ตัว ตรงกันข้ามกับเขามีเชนส์ยืนอยู่ พร้อมกับสีหน้าที่หลายคนไม่คิดว่าจะได้เห็นใบบนหน้าของยอดทหารเก่าแห่งกลุ่มเพย์เดย์ สีหน้าประหลาดใจ ไม่ใช่ในแง่แบบ 'ว้าว นั่นเซอร์ไพรส์มาก' แต่เป็นในแบบที่ไม่อยากจะเชื่อตาตัวเองในสิ่งที่เขากำลังเห็น และนั่นมันเกิดขึ้นได้ยาก เชนส์เป็นคนที่ใช้ชีวิตแบบบ้าบิ่น สมกับคนที่คิดว่าตัวเองเป็นอมตะ เขาเห็นอะไรมามากจนไม่มีอะไรทำให้เขาแปลกใจได้อีกแล้ว

 

แต่นี่คงจะเป็นหนึ่งในนั้น

 

ตรงกลางช่องว่าง บนพื้นระหว่างที่ทั้งคู่ยืนอยู่ มีซากนกตัวหนึ่งนอนตายอยู่ มันเป็นแค่นกพิราบตัวเล็กๆธรรมดา ไม่น่าจะโตเต็มวัย กระสุนสไนเปอร์ของฮ็อกซ์ตันรุนแรงและแข็งแกร่งมากพอที่จะเจาะเกราะของตำรวจได้ ขนนกเบาบางและเนื้อหนังของเครื่องหมายแห่งเสรีภาพติดปีกก็เลยได้แต่นอนแน่นิ่ง ลมหายใจถูกปลิดไปจากร่าง กระสุนของฮ็อกซ์ตันใหญ่กว่าหัวมันเสียอีก และทั้งร่างของมันก็เหมือน... ระเบิดออก ตับไตไส้พุงเครื่องในทั้งหมดทะลักทะล้นออกมา เหมือนขนมเค้กที่ถูกบีบจนเละ คุณเห็นกระสุนได้ชัดกว่าตัวมันเสียอีก เพราะมันใหญ่มากจนฉีกร่างของเจ้าลูกนกออกเป็นสองท่อน

 

"นายทำบ้าอะไรวะ?!" เชนส์แหกปากแล้วคราวนี้ ซึ่งทำให้ฮ็อกซ์ตันแปลกใจไม่น้อย เขาขมวดคิ้ว หรี่ตาลง มองเชนส์อย่างพินิจพิจารณา

 

"นายท้าฉันว่าฉันจะยิงไม่โดน แต่ฉันทำได้" น้ำเสียงของเขานิ่งเฉย เหมือนว่าไม่มีอะไรเกิดขึ้น

 

"ฉันไม่ได้ท้าเพราะว่าฉันคิดว่านายยิงไม่แม่น แคทนิส ฉันพูดแบบนั้นเพราะว่าฉันไม่คิดว่านายจะไร้หัวใจถึงขนาดจะยิงนกไม่มีทางสู้ลง!"

 

นี่มันโกรธจริงๆดิ? ฮ็อกซ์ตันได้แต่คิด เขารู้ว่าเวลาเชนส์โมโหเป็นยังไง แต่ตอนนั้นเขาก็หงุดหงิดพอตัวเหมือนกัน 

 

"เฮ้ เฮ้ นั่นมันล้ำเส้นพวก" พูดจบก็จิ้มอกตัวเองเบาๆ "ข้างในนี้มีหัวใจเหมือนกันนะเว้ย ไม่ใช่มีแต่ดินปืน"

 

"นายยิงนกนั่นได้ลงคอ เยซูคริสต์..."

 

"พวก มันเป็นแค่นก!"

 

เชนส์ดูโกรธมากกับการลบหลู่นก เขาใช้สายตาในแบบที่ทำให้ฮ็อกซ์ตันรู้ว่าเขาเอาจริง เล่นเอาหุบปากแทบไม่ทัน กลืนน้ำลายลงคอ ได้แต่กระพริบตาปริบๆมองเชนส์ เผื่อว่าถ้าเขากระพือขนตาแรงกว่านี้นิดหน่อยอีกฝ่ายจะหายโกรธ หรือไม่ก็ขนตากระเด็นเข้าเบ้าตาตาย

 

"ถอดถุงมือออก"

 

ฮ็อกซ์ตันกระพริบตาอีกรอบ (ไม่รู้รอบที่เท่าไหร่ ชักเริ่มตาแห้ง เกลียดอากาศดีซีจริงๆ) เขาไม่ได้สวมถุงมือยางใช้แล้วทิ้งสีฟ้าน่าเกลียดแบบที่ปกติพวกเขาใส่กัน ตอนนี้เป็นเวลางาน และฮ็อกซ์ตันก็กำลังสวมถุงมือหนังสีขลับเป็นมันวาว ของแบรนด์เนอร์ดีไซน์เนอร์ราคาแพง

 

"ทำไม----"

 

เชนส์ขมวดคิ้ว แทบจะปรากฏให้เห็นเส้นเลือดปูดบนหน้าผาก ฮ็อกซ์ตันต้องยอมถอดแบบไม่มีทางเลือก ยื่นถุงมือให้อีกฝ่ายด้วยความงุนงง  
จากนั้นเขาก็ย่อตัวลงไปนั่งยองๆบนพื้น เก็บซากนกขึ้นมา และ.. ยัดมันลงไปในถุงมือ เสียงที่ฮ็อกซ์ตันกรีดร้องในตอนนั้นฟังดูห่างไกลจากคำว่ามนุษย์ เขาไม่ใช่คนรักษาความสะอาดหรือเจ้าสำอางอะไร แต่การที่มีซากนกตายในถุงมือคู่โปรด ไม่ใช่อะไรที่เขาคิดว่า 'โอเค' เท่าไหร่นัก

 

"ทำบ้าอะไรของนายวะ!!!" ฮ็อกซ์ตันแทบจะกรี๊ด ปัดถุงมือออกจากมือเชนส์ มันร่วงลงพื้น ส่งผลให้หัวของเจ้านกกระเด้งด๊อกแด๊กออกมาจากถุงมือ กลิ้งเกลือกอยู่บนพื้นซีเมนต์

 

เชนส์ใช้มือหยุดมันไว้ได้ทัน เขาดูเหมือนกำลังจะระเบิดอยู่รอมร่อ "ฮ็อกซ์ตัน ฉันสาบานต่อพระเจ้า ถ้านายยังไม่---"

 

"ทำไมไม่เก็บมันในฮู้ดตัวเองล่ะวะ พ่อพีต้า!"

 

"ก็เพราะว่า--" อีกฝ่ายเดินเข้ามาใกล้ เก็บหัวนกใส่เข้าไปรวมกับร่าง ชูถุงมือขึ้นใกล้ใบหน้าของฮ็อกซ์ตัน ซึ่งกำลังจะอ้วกอยู่แล้ว "นายเป็นคนฆ่ามัน มันเป็นเลือดบนมือนาย- ไม่- ในมือนาย"

 

"มันเป็นแค่นก!"

 

ถุงมือนั่นแทบจะเข้ามาฟาดหน้า "ใส่มัน"

 

"ไม่มีทาง!! นายบ้ารึเปล่าวะ---"

 

เชนส์ส่งเสียงคำรามในลำคอเบาๆ ชวนให้นึกถึงพวกสัตว์ในช่องรายการดิสคัฟเวอรี่ นั่นทำให้ฮ็อกซ์ตันรู้ว่า เขาเอาตัวรอดจากเหตุการณ์นี้ด้วยการทะเลาะวิวาทไม่ได้ เชนส์ยืนอยู่ใกล้เขามาก และในสถานการณ์ปกติ เขาก็คงจะเล่นมุกจีบอีกฝ่าย แต่นี่มันไม่เหมาะสมเอามากๆ ในเมื่อมีศพนกตาย ชายบ้าเลือดที่กำลังโมโห และเลือดบนถนน...

 

ฮ็อกซ์ตันตีสีหน้าใสซื่อที่ยอดเยี่ยมที่สุดเท่าที่จะทำได้ เหลือบมองชายร่างสูงกว่าใต้ขนตาตัวเอง และหวังว่าเขาจะดูน่ารักขณะที่ทำแบบนั้น เม้มริมฝีปากล่างเล็กน้อย และพยายามนึกถึงคำตอแหลที่สามารถนำมาเป็นข้ออ้างได้

 

"เราน่าจะ-- เอามันไปฝัง"

 

ดูเหมือนนั่นจะฟังดูดีพอ เพราะเชนส์เห็นด้วย

 

"ถูกของนาย" เขาผละออก ลูบคางตัวเองไปมาอย่างครุ่นคิด "โอเค เราน่าจะมีกระถาง"

 

เขาเดินกลับเข้าไปในเซฟเฮาส์พร้อมกับถุงมือ ซึ่งตอนนี้กำลังทำหน้าทีเป็นถุงบรรจุซากศพ ทิ้งให้ฮ็อกซ์ตันยืนมองตามไปแบบงงๆ มีแต่ความสงสัยอยู่บนใบหน้า

 

อะไรของมัน...


End file.
